Family Protrait
by yaoifan23
Summary: Saw a vid from Youtube and wanted to write a story about it so here it is. Pov from a made up character from a rping a friend and I are doing along with the brother. Song is from Pink and if you 've heard the song you will understand the story. I guess you can say its Au not sure but the interpetation is up to you. ENjoy!


Family portrait

Mom is crying again from her fight with dad. I hate it when she cries it hurts me. I wish they didn't fight.

~Momma please stop cryin,

I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful

and its tearin' me down ~

~Crash~ I flinch as I hear stuff breaking in the kitchen from where I sit in my room. I have

told my dad when mom wasn't around that she didn't mean all those mean things, She was

just angry.

~I hear glasses breakin

as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean

those nasty things you said~

I look over at my brother and see him crying so I get up from my own bed and climb on to

his and hold him as I hear them fight over money, and my brother and me. I always come

back to this everyday this is my shelter.

You fight about money,

bout me and my brother

And this I come home to,

this is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done

my family

I hate to come back to this place because it is always feel like I'm in World war three. I can't

remember the last time I was hugged or even what love is anymore. I don't want to grow up

and let love destroy me like it has my family, I won't let it!

~Can we work it out

can we be a family

promise I'll be better

Mommy I do anything~

I have tried to help them to stop fighting just so we can be a family again. I even promised

to be a better daughter. I told mom I would do anything if only we can be together again.

~Can we work it out

can we be a family

promise I'll be better

Daddy please don't leave~

I keep asking them not to fight, I always say I'm going to be better if only daddy wouldn't leave!

~Daddy please stop yelling

I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop crying

Cause I need you around~

I flinch when I hear dad yell at mom and I placed my hands against my ears because I hate

the sound. I've asked him to please don't make mom cry because I want them both around.

~My mama she loves you

no matter what she says it's true

I know that she hurt you but

remember I love you too~

I have told dad when mom wasn't around that I know she loves him, even if she says things

that aren't true. I also told him that just because she said hurtful things that he needs to

remember I love him too.

~ I ran away today

ran from the noise

ran away, ran away

don't want to go back to that place

but don't have no choice no way~

I ran as far and as fast as I could. I just couldn't take the noise anymore! I don't want to go

back to that house, but I don't have a choice I'm too small to live by myself and I could never

stay at a friends. They would ask question I couldn't answer.

~it ain't easy growing up in World War Three

never knowing what love can be I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me

like it has done my family~

~Can we work it out

can we be a family

promise I'll be better

Mommy I'll do anything~

~Can we work it out

can we be a family

promise I'll be better

Daddy please don't leave~

I feel like it's WW 3 at my house, with all the yelling and fighting that goes on there. I have

asked if we can work it out so we can be a family again. I have promised I would be better

if daddy wouldn't leave.

~In our family portrait

we look pretty happy

lets play pretend

act like it comes naturally~

~I don't wanna have to spilt the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step brother anyway

and I don't want my mom to have to change her last name~

I was looking at our family portrait the other and couldn't help but noticed how happy we

looked. I often wondered if we could play pretend and act like we did back then. I heard

them say something about a divorce and told them no. I told them I didn't want to have to go

to one house for a holiday and to a different house for another holiday. I said I didn't want to

have two addresses, I don't want a step brother and I really didn't want mom to change her

last name.

~In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do

anything)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so

naturally

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left you took my

shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night~

That night I cried holding my brother as he cried till he fell asleep. I heard

the door slam and and my dad's truck pull out of the driveway. I told them I

would do anything. I would be nicer, I would be better, anything but they

took my fragile hope, my last shining star of hope and crushed it. So I sat

there with my brother just crying knowing that my brother would go with

our dad Sebastian and I would stay with our mom Ciel.

The End


End file.
